


【东浔】Tie（pwp）

by WXXXD



Category: C语言修仙
Genre: M/M, R18
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:56:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22710466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WXXXD/pseuds/WXXXD
Relationships: 东浔
Comments: 18
Kudos: 80





	【东浔】Tie（pwp）

卧室的陈设简约冷淡，色调黑白分明，灯光却是恰恰相反的暖黄色，烘托出一种温馨舒适、岁月静好的氛围，再冷硬锋利的人进入这种氛围都会不禁柔和了眉眼，更何况房间中央的大床上还有一道修长可爱的白色身影。

气密门无声地打开，忙完公务晚归的东君刚进门看到的就是这样的场景。

趴在床上用平板看论文的林浔却似乎因为太过沉迷与学术的约会而对门口的微小响动毫无知觉，他头也不抬地又点了一下屏幕翻页。

东君眼神一暗，危险地盯着林浔，慢慢地、轻手轻脚地向床的方向走去。

林浔此时穿的是他以前最喜欢的米白色起绒厚睡衣，像一只暖乎乎毛茸茸的白色大兔子。他颀长的脖颈在柔和的灯光下呈现出玉石般莹润的光泽，白皙纤细的脚踝从配套的睡裤裤筒里伸出来，又纯情又色情。他大大的眼睛盯着手里的论文，不知道为什么脸色却是微醺的水红色，嘴角还可疑地上翘着。

——不怪东君像性变态一样在看见他的第一眼就硬了，实在是他这个样子太撩人，而且，怕不是有预谋的撩人。

东君的喉头滚动了一下，他本来一直顾及林浔大病初愈，压抑着思念和热爱化身的情欲，为了自己不会忍不住做什么禽兽的事特意给林浔准备了款式普通且保守的睡衣，没想到这才忍了几天，林浔就自己把这件兔子睡衣找出来穿了。

忍无可忍，无需再忍，东君站在床边磨着牙想。

但林浔可太冤枉了，或许睡衣诱惑是确有其事，他脸上的红晕和嘴角的笑却是个误会。他是真的在好好看论文，只是在突然看到tie这个词的时候居然没有第一时间想起tie函数，而是想到了“领带”“捆绑”这样的淫词秽语，然后顺便发散了一下思维……总之是非常侮辱他作为程序员的专业水平。

这时，床边幽幽地传来了一声“宝贝”。

林浔：！！！

被吓到炸毛的大兔子迅速缩成一团，把平板压在身下。林浔脸上的热度不降反而爆增，明明也没做什么错事却有种被抓包的感觉。于是他红着一张俊脸，莫名心虚地把平板扔到一边，主动挪到床边迎上了一身银灰色高定西服的东君，抱着东君劲瘦的腰说：“宝贝回来啦。”

东君透过细金边框眼镜看着林浔，眼神依然危险，仿佛一匹盯上了猎物（兔子）的银狼，清冷凛冽的气质与他身上淡淡的香水气息相得益彰，但他抚摸林浔头发的动作和说话的语气都十分温柔：“嗯，一不注意就晚了一点。”

“没事没事，”林浔赶紧说，“你饿了吗？”

东君晚上吃了点简餐，其实不饿，但他还是回答：“有一点。”

“啊，那你想吃什么？皮蛋瘦肉粥？云吞面？小笼包？”林浔表演了一个报菜名。

“都不要。”东君玩味地说。

“那……啊……”拥有程序员祖传的迟钝神经的林浔突然琢磨出了一点味道，他作为正宫在东君的粉丝群及东浔的cp粉群里卧底多年，耳濡目染，凭本事猜到了眼前这道题的正确答案，但还是有点难以启齿。他深吸一口气，然后抬起头，睁着黑亮的眼睛，害羞又期待地看着东君问：

“……那，那吃我吗？”

东君的理智瞬间就断线了，全身的血液都朝着下身涌去，他有点粗暴地按着林浔的后脑吻住了这只撩死人不偿命的大兔子，疯狂地啃咬林浔色泽粉嫩的唇瓣，吮吸他口中的津液，把他吻得晕晕乎乎，身体直往自己身上靠。

林浔变得不一样了，东君想，过去的二十多年里他们都是平辈相处，但上一个月在虚拟的世界里林浔却回到了二十二岁，作为晚辈和二十七岁的他相恋，还叫他男神，人称用“您”——格外乖巧可爱，极其甜美诱人。林浔的这个状态延续到现在，为他们的关系增添了不少新鲜感，东君甚至感觉到了一丝不同辈分带来的隐秘、禁忌的快感，这样的林浔更加令他欲罢不能了。

眼下一吻结束，他们的嘴唇之间拉出暧昧的银丝，林浔嘴角还残留着若隐若现的水光，就伸出手来扯他的领带，扯掉之后又双手递到他面前。

是这样的，林浔其实一直有这个习惯，从他们开始穿西服、打领带就开始了，但东君当初总是不明就里，以为林浔只是单纯地想给他们找点情趣，直到几天前，他们在经历了生离死别、九死一生后互诉衷肠时他才解开这个疑惑，原来林浔想要的爱和自由是被他需要，是被他束缚，是和他相互锁住……他极度缺乏安全感以至于内心扭曲阴暗，想要完全地占有和禁锢林浔，他本来以为自己丑陋可怖的内在会吓到或者伤害这个阳光开朗的男孩，却没想到林浔不仅能接受这样的他，能满足他变态的占有欲和侵略性，甚至也是同样畸形地需要和渴求他的。

——原来他们远比他想象的还要契合，就像严丝合缝地连接在一起的榫卯，天生一对。

东君扬起嘴角，一手按在自己的领带上，垂眸低头，给了林浔一个浅尝辄止的吻，哑声道：“今天不用这个。”

“诶？”林浔发出疑惑的声音。

“我给宝贝准备了礼物。”东君边说边打了个响指。

家用小机器人自动滑了过来，机械臂端着一个银白色的托盘，托盘上放着一捆手指粗细的黑色绳子。

林浔瞪大眼睛，震惊地默默咽了一口口水。他略显迟钝但十分配合地由着东君摆弄他的身体，把他脱得一丝不挂，面对面按进自己怀里，于是他乖乖地把脸埋在东君的颈窝里，像小动物一样轻轻地拱东君的胸膛，闻着东君的皮肤上残留的柠檬沐浴露混合了冷香的味道。

东君被林浔的乖巧顺服刺激得上头，下体硬得发疼，恨不得就这样直接把人掀翻在床上办了，但他还是选择当一个有耐心的、收获更丰富的猎人。他认真地回忆着脑海里的教学资料，视线越过林浔的肩背，小心翼翼地用绳子把林浔的两只纤细的手腕反剪在背后绑好。

“会不会太紧？”东君问，“我第一次尝试这个，还不太熟练。”

“啊，不紧，刚刚好。”林浔老实地回答完，又想到上个月在虚拟世界中的经历，便接着说，“说起熟练啊，我在那个修仙游戏里跟你谈恋爱的时候，总是被你撩得七荤八素的，还老在想你到底是和谁谈恋爱练出来的，为什么这么熟练，吃了好多柠檬，没想到原来是在吃我自己的柠檬——”

“宝贝，”东君打断了林浔的滔滔不绝，贴在他最敏感的耳根处吐着热气低声说，“专心点。”

耳边又暖又痒的感觉令林浔瑟缩了一下，他闭上了嘴，这才发现东君已经开始对他的胸部下手了。

材质有点粗糙但又不至于磨伤皮肤的黑色绳子在他单薄的胸上紧紧地绕了两圈，不偏不倚地一上一下将他浅色的乳头夹在中间，时不时刮蹭过这片娇嫩的皮肉，蹭得乳头慢慢挺立了起来，他爽得轻哼了一声。

东君立刻发现了他的变化，用手指捏了捏那硬硬的小肉粒，说：“宝贝真敏感。”然后奖励一般在他的额头上吻了一下。

林浔的脸瞬间烧得通红，他痴痴地望着东君，又一次被美色冲昏头脑，连害羞都忘记了。

我们家东君真好看，他想，脸也好看，身材也好看，头发也好看，手指——

他早就知道东君的手指好看，修长有力，骨节分明，无论是放在键盘上码代码，还是放在琴键上弹钢琴都无比合适，更显气质。而现在，东君正拿着绳子捆他，白瓷般的手指勾着黑色的绳子，色气从东君的指间溢出，朝他扑面而来。他看着东君温柔流畅的动作，感受着绳子在皮肤上摩擦的粗粝触感，身体不自觉地燥热了起来。

东君的绳艺风格和他的代码风格相似，干净简约，极尽精准，而且充满对称美。绑好上半身后，他把林浔放在床边坐好，他的目标只剩一个了。

林浔的性器在这甜蜜而漫长的前戏中早已半勃，马眼里汩汩流出了一些透明的液体，但当它被东君突然握住并用绳子绑住根部时，它还是被吓得软了下去。

林浔：“诶？！那，那里……”

“别怕，会让你舒服的。”东君安抚道，接着不容反抗地撸动手中的柱体，轻揉阴囊，用几个连环相接的绳结把林浔的下体完全束缚住，多出来的绳子系到了胸口正中间的结上。

这时林浔的性器已经完全勃起了，由于系带、冠状沟和根部的敏感带被东君的手指和绳索来回摩挲，它似乎还有继续胀大的趋势，可是一胀就被绳子紧紧箍住，又疼又爽。

“呜……”林浔细细地呜咽，眼睛湿漉漉地看着东君。

“好了宝贝，绑好了，”东君舔掉他眼角的泪花，捧着他的脸说，“你这样真美。”

林浔不好意思地偏了偏头，但他突然又想到了一个问题，便红着脸小声问：“为什么不绑腿？”

东君轻笑了一声，一边吻他，一边把他从床上拉起来，回答：“待会儿你就知道了。”

他因为怕胸前的绳子扯着下体疼，一直弓着腰，这就方便了东君把他横抱起来，整个人放在床上，脸侧着枕在柔软的枕头上，摆出翘着屁股趴跪的姿势。

这个姿势的羞耻度太高，林浔干脆把脸埋进了枕头里当一只鸵鸟。他的屁股白白嫩嫩、圆润光滑，弹性极佳，东君忍不住揉了几把，又在臀尖上吻了一下，他便羞得臀肉上泛红一片，还不由自主地缩了缩后穴。

东君把手指往他的臀缝间探去，摸到一手黏腻湿滑，惊讶不已，压在他身上把他的脸从枕头里翻出来，挑起眉跟他对视：“嗯？”

林浔知道这回是逃不过了，自暴自弃地装乖道：“唔，是啦，我已经自己扩张过了，是，是为了……”他的脸涨得通红，支支吾吾，说不下去了。

“我知道了，”东君体贴地接过他的话，“谢谢款待，我要开动咯。”

话音刚落林浔就感觉自己的后穴被完全撑开了，男神的性器也是男神级的，又长又粗，缓慢而坚定地插到他体内的最深处，抚平他肠壁上的褶皱，蹭过他微微突起的前列腺，舒爽的电流沿着脊柱和神经纤维直达他的四肢百骸，让他情不自禁地闷哼出声。

东君在完全插入时也发出了满足的喟叹，林浔鲜活温热的身体已是久违，更别说这样毫无隔阂的接触，这样热情紧致的挤压和包裹了——简直美好得胜过他两年多以来每一个关于林浔的梦境。

他摸着林浔一丝赘肉都没有的腰，闻着林浔颈窝里甜丝丝的奶味和柠檬香，舔舐、啃咬着林浔后颈上的嫩肉，想着林浔带给他的爱和痛苦，突然施虐的冲动暴起，几近失控地掐住林浔的腰狠狠地在他体内冲撞了起来。

突如其来的激烈动作令林浔尖叫失声、呻吟不断，他的臀部一下下地被东君的胯骨撞击，发出啪啪的响声；他的腰被用力掐得发疼，腰上估计会留下指印；他的乳头被床单和绳子交替着摩擦，痛感和快感旋转交织地在他的神经末梢爆发。东君尺寸傲人的阳具在他体内抽插，东君温暖宽阔的胸膛贴着他的脊背，完美地满足了他被填满、被占有、被需要的欲望，他愿意永远与东君一起沉沦在彼此畸形扭曲的欲望里，即使是与世隔绝也在所不辞。

东君逐渐冷静了下来，身下的动作放缓，直至把自己抽出来，又把林浔翻了个身，让他仰躺着，把他拖到床边分开双腿，自己站在他的腿间。

“唔？面对面来吗？”林浔眼神迷离地望着东君问。

“嗯，”东君俯下身舔吻着林浔腰侧极尽香艳的红色指印，含糊地问，“疼吗宝贝？”

林浔疼得眼泪汪汪，摇了摇头。

“这里呢？”东君用食指勾住他胸前的黑色绳子，在他鲜红肿胀的乳头上刮蹭了几下，顺带又拉扯到他被束缚着的、坚挺的性器。

都好疼，林浔想，但爽也是很爽……于是他接着摇头。

“那这里呢？”东君把手指探到他身后摸了摸，一片湿软泥泞，穴口似乎有一点点肿了。东君抽出手指一看，润滑液都被打成了白浆，但好在没有夹着血丝。

林浔不好意思看他身下流出的液体在东君漂亮的手指上拉丝的情形，便闭上眼小声回答：“没事的，你接着来吧。”

“真乖。”东君一边夸他，一边慢条斯理地把手指上的黏液涂在他的乳尖上，然后从他的腰腹处开始亲吻、吸吮，一路向下，经过他若隐若现的人鱼线、细嫩的大腿根部、膝窝、脚踝，一直到他紧绷的脚尖，他感觉整个下半身都瘫软了，但东君却不放过他，压在他身上问：“知道为什么不绑腿了吗？”

“为，为什么？”他的注意力都放在危险地又一次抵在他穴口处的、勃发的巨物上了，根本无法思考。

东君用鼻尖蹭了蹭他的鼻尖，把他修长的双腿抬起来放在自己腰间，说：“腿自己盘好。”然后直接挺腰插了进去，还封住了林浔的唇，把他的惊叫堵在唇齿间。

林浔下意识地收腿夹紧了东君劲瘦的腰，从他的角度可以看到东君仍是一身笔挺规整的西装，只拉开了裤链，九浅一深地肏着不着一缕的他，像呼风唤雨、高高在上的帝君一样，牢牢地掌控着他的情欲、他的一切，给予他爱欲的恩赐。

而从东君的角度看，林浔身体光裸，手臂被压在背后，以为他奉献自己的姿态挺着湿红一片的胸，被他肏得双眼失焦，嗓音嘶哑，张着嘴喘息，舌头都吐出了一点，一副他被好好疼爱了却还想要更多的样子，看得他口干舌燥，在小穴中捣弄的阳具又胀大了一圈。

他托着林浔圆润屁股一下一下用力地往自己胯骨上撞，一下一下捅到前所未有的深度，恨不得把林浔的肚子顶穿。

这样的抽插持续了不知道多久，他感觉盘在自己腰上的两条长腿越发没力，身下的人泪水流了一脸，叫都叫不出声了。他伸手去摸林浔的性器，发现它已经疲软了，一大滩白浊不知什么时候从铃口里流了出来，全沾着林浔自己的小腹和阴毛上。

原来宝贝已经到了吗……东君心想，他心一软决定放过失神的林浔，于是退了出来，俯身吻掉了林浔脸上的泪水。

东君把自己的衣服全部脱掉，西装、马甲、西裤、衬衫，一件件放在小机器人手里，让它运走，继而在林浔身边并排躺下，侧着身子吻林浔的唇，揉林浔细细软软的黑发，直到林浔从前列腺高潮的余韵中回过神来。

“舒服吗，宝贝？”东君轻声问。

“嗯，舒服的，”林浔的手还绑在背后动不了，像一条小虫子一样拱进东君怀里，“你呢？”

“宝贝舒服我就舒服了。”东君用深邃的双眼望着林浔说。

“可，可你还没射……”林浔嗫嚅道，“再接着来吧……？”

感受到宝贝的体贴，东君心里十分熨帖，但他还卖乖道：“你还可以吗？不行的话我们就睡觉。”

林浔使劲摇头，靠在东君怀里说：“可以的。我……我也还想要。”失而复得的滋味太过甜蜜美好，与东君心意相通、肉体交缠的感觉太过销魂蚀骨，他不光担心东君还没爽到，自己也不想这么快就结束，他现下再次半硬了的性器就是证明。

“那我就不客气了。”东君说着便坐起身抱住林浔，让他跨坐在自己身上，用他依旧湿湿软软的蜜穴把自己的硬挺吞吃进去。

“唔！”林浔惊呼出声，他腿上没力，一下坐到了底，加上地心引力的作用，被东君硕大的阳具捅了个通透。

东君则舒服地躺了回去，开始上下摆动腰部，在林浔体内抽插。

林浔仿佛一叶海上的扁舟，被东君肏得在一个又一个的浪头上颠簸，他的手被绑得几近麻木，且无法维持平衡，最终重心不稳地上半身倒下去压在东君身上。

“坐不稳了吗？”东君怜爱地吻了吻他的头顶，声音温柔，手上的动作却很过分，他抓着林浔腕间的绳子一扯，硬是把林浔扯得坐了起来。

这个姿势对林浔来说可谓煎熬，他的上身挺直着后仰，勉强能靠在东君支起来的大腿上，后穴把东君的性器吃得极深，而且对东君冲撞的动作避无可避，只能一动不动地硬受着。他挺直上身后，拴在他胸口和下体之间的绳子就被完全拉直了，一头把他勃起的性器提了起来，另一头则扯着胸口横向的绳子摩擦他红肿的乳头。

最可怕的是，在这个情形下东君可以很轻易地用龟头狠狠碾过他极度敏感的前列腺，然后在肏到深处，每次抽插，都在刺激着那个柔韧而脆弱的腺体，继而产生排山倒海般的快感冲刷到他的全身上下，他很快又硬得发疼，濒临高潮了。

东君这回敏锐地感觉到了他在接近高潮时后穴的收缩，于是恶劣地放慢了速度。

迟迟释放不了，总是差一点点的林浔迷茫地望着身下的东君。

“宝贝想射了吗？”东君问。

“嗯，嗯……”林浔被情欲折磨得眼泪都要出来了，忙不迭地点头。

“叫我。”

“嗯，男神……？”

“换一个。”

“宝，宝贝？”

“再换一个。”

“……”林浔调动起所剩无几的、还能正常工作的脑细胞，终于从某个黄色的小角落里搜刮到一个词，“……主人？”

东君听到这个词的时候差点激动地精关不守，但还是为了达到目的生生忍住了射精的欲望，他故作镇定地说：“嗯，很刺激……但我们也不算是这样的关系吧。”

“………………老公。”林浔声若蚊鸣。

“你再叫一声。”东君的声音也微微颤抖了起来。

“老公……求你……”林浔泪流满面地呜咽道。

东君的理智全面下线，本能替他给出了回答，也就是用失控的力度抓着林浔的腰固定好，疯了似的把自己的阳具往那温暖紧致的后穴里毫无章法地抽送，就这样拼命肏了几十下，射在了林浔滚烫的肠道里。

林浔也同时尖叫着达到了高潮，稀薄的精液射在东君紧实的腹肌上，然后便脱力昏睡了过去。

东君沉默地去解开林浔身上的绳子，他轻轻抚摸着林浔白皙的身体上被绳索勒出来的红痕，心里感到无比的幸福、满足、踏实。

林浔喜欢被他绑住，他又何尝不是呢？加之于林浔身上的绳索其实早就把他自己给套牢了。

多少年前，他的心就被他用缎带结结实实地捆好送到了林浔手上，而林浔又把这根缎带解开几圈，把自己的心也横七竖八地捆了进去，于是经年累月，他们两个的心脏逐渐长到了一处，血脉相连，不分你我，尽管缎带仍是他们的隔阂，然后——

一次分手令他们的心脏血肉模糊地分成两半，幸而还藕断丝连。

一次生离死别让这两块红肉找到归宿一般重新愈合在了一起，连作为隔阂的缎带都被剔除了，从此他们真正地共享一颗完整的心脏，再也没有什么能把他们分开，哪怕是终将到来的死亡。

Fin.


End file.
